Ina
|Ina}} |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = 164 cm |Row 7 title = Weight |Row 7 info = 62 kg |Row 8 title = Aura |Row 8 info = }} Info Ina is the older sister of Delinius. Story Alpha timeline Due to permission reasons, Ina does not have a canonical role on this timeline, other than being mentioned once or twice. Timeline -211 AEQ - Upbringing Ina was born in -211 AEQ as the oldest child of Caldeus and Mara Langton. Despite not being as bright of a learner as her parents had hoped in advance, she proved her merits especially in looking after her younger brother upon his birth in -202. In doing so, Ina was able to learn a great deal while helping Delinius with his education. -191 AEQ Along with the rest of her family, Ina helped defend Ludus from the Nazcan invasion as best as they could, starting in -191 AEQ, focused more on treatment of injuries than fighting. It is known that Ina came to turn to Chronos not long after the end of the invasion, rather than following the family tradition of being a follower of Dwin. Even so, she did retain a lot of respect for her ancestral deity and still took part in many rituals where possible, in part to at least appease Caldeus if not to make him forgive her. -182 AEQ - Ludusian monster plague Not long after the departure of Delinius, Gaia sent out hordes of monsters from the Separ realm to find and kill Blackspell in the form of Zaion. This had the unfortunate side effect of putting the blame of this disaster with the Ludusian Witches, as well as many aliens and magicians. At the time, Ina had been studying the art of Chronomancy more extensively and was able to save herself at the time when a mob of angry Gridmasks came to end her life (and that of her family) by travelling some 30 years forward in time. Arriving at that point, she then looked for any evidence that her brother had survived - knowing that he had gained an extended lifespan after becoming a Soul Flame. Ironically, she was recruited by a group of then-common haters of magic in order to replace a member who died at the hands of a certain infamous magician. After some inquiry, Ina discovered that this had been Delinius' doing, which led to her working dilligently in hopes of meeting him again. Several years later, she left the group after several conflicts with its leader and settled in Greytown, where she enrolled in local law enforcement for some time. -112 AEQ - Prophecies At some point in time, Ina took a months' holiday from work to travel to Mavus, where she spent a lot of her time reading the many old Dwinian manuscripts and documents contained in libraries (even though technically not being of the religion at the time). As well, a distant relative of hers sought her out and spoke to her about a prophecy that had been spoken out concerning her. Its implications were that Ina's lifespan would be extended far beyond the usual reaches of a Gridmask, in order for a later purpose to be fulfilled for Dwin, despite her radically different path, theorised to be a purpose that did not suffer or perhaps even gained from her conversion, as this relative assured her that it was in the interest of both her ancestral deity and the one she followed at the time. While confused by all this information, Ina came to accept it, realising that she was one of two surviving descendants of an important branch of her family line. - 143 AEQ - Jericho's campaign Though it is unclear how exactly Ina found Jericho, it's known that she came to support his campaign quite soon, and revealed to her circle of friends that she was in fact a user of magic, along with many more supporters of the campaign. Among these supporters was also Delinius, though he soon disappeared due to his personal infamy rendering him even more hated than the aliens and magicians that were the target of most angry Gridmaskian groups. -130 AEQ After receiving a strange dream involving Delinius' survival, Ina discovered that she was no longer aging at all, rather than simply aging at a slower pace than an ordinary Gridmask. -60 AEQ Timeline Timeline Timeline It is known that Ina came to experience a strange dream, after which she travelled to Auzos and attained the title of , referencing her second name. Arriving there, she retreated into the woods, where she offers those that seek her prophecies, although some question their verity because of how vague they are. Timeline Timeline Timeline It is known that Ina lived a normal life on this timeline, and died at 93 years old in -118 ATC. Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline Considered the 'main' timeline for both her and her cousin Maltus, who also manages to reach the time in which Delinius resumes life on Gredile. Timeline Timeline Timeline It is known that Ina does exist on this timeline, though it's highly uncertain what she gets up to, as rumours have her involved in widely different activities. Timeline Appearance and Personality Ina has long blonde hair and is a little shorter than her brother. She usually wears a pair of red boots, as well as varying shades of orange and yellow, often with some purple mixed in. While appearing to be quite social at first, Ina will sometimes abruptly fall silent, often in the middle of a conversation. This odd quirk is usually passed off with a laugh, but seems to be the only outward sign that she remains quite occupied with the past, regardless of how distant it has become. Relationships *Delinius - Ina has a great bond with Delinius, having spent quite some time together in their early years. As well, the two seem very light-hearted around each other, possibly to help forget the loss of the rest of their family. However, it's know that she can have a bit of a moderating influence on her younger brother if necessary. *Maltus - Although the two don't extensively talk, Ina appreciates Maltus' presence and doesn't mind his slow manner of speech too much, sometimes innocently joking about it. She does, however, defend said slow manner to others whenever it is brought up. Little is known about Ina's attitude towards other people, though she presumably has a reasonably open mind about others. Battle Information Typical to a Langton, Ina possesses high magical power, but severely lacks in strength. Her other stats are fairly balanced. *Health: 47 *Strength: 24 *Dexterity: 50 *Magic: 77 *Defense: 52 *Agility: 48 *Level: 42 *Attacks ** - Deals damage depending on equipment. ** - Launches a concentrated ball of magic at enemies that explodes in flames on impact. Has only 45% accuracy, but will deal low -based splash damage to all targets even when the initial attack's damage misses. Has a 40% chance to targets and a 20% chance to them if the attack directly hits them. ** - Drastically raises the air temperature, which increases chances by 25% and decreases and chances by the same amount. Usable every 7 turns. ** - Concentrates sunlight on all enemies, dealing low damage with a 20% chance to them. In addition, it has a 10% chance to heal an ally for 4% of their health. Usable every 9 turns. Cannot be used while is active. ** - one enemy for the remainder of the battle. Can only be used once per battle. ** - an enemy for two turns. Usable every 12 turns. ** - Increases agility by 50%, either on Ina herself or an ally. Lasts for 5 turns. Usable 4 times per battle. ** - Uses mind magic with varying effects. Usable every 8 turns. *** - Deals low mind damage, but has a 70% chance to inflict on a single enemy. *** - Deals low light damage to all enemies. Buffs allies' accuracy by 10% for 4 turns. *** - Debuffs the target's defense by 20%. ** - Grants Ina 50% evasion chance for the next attack that targets her. Usable every 24 turns. ** - Deals high damage to a single target, but with only a 20% chance to . *Equipment ** - A small accessory consisting of an unidentified material, with several pieces of orange lint attached. ** - Revolver of unknown model and manufacturer. Requires reloading after every six attacks. *Traits ** - Grants increased magical finesse. Ina absorbs all fire-, explosion- and light-type damage and cannot be . Chance to inflict is increased by 25%. She takes 30% more damage from ice- and water-based attacks. ** - Grants the use of conventional Chronomancy, as common for a follower of Chronos. ** - Strength increases by 20% when Delinius is present in battle. ** - If either Ina or Delinius are incapacitated in battle, the other will be able to use both of their attacks. ** - Defense increases by 15% when fighting alongside Maltus. Trivia *Similar to Delinius, Ina has two first names. *She can sing quite well, though this is not agreed upon by everyone. *Ina is supposedly very bad at cooking, despite many attempts by Delinius to teach her to cook. Gallery Ina thingy.png|A bust made by LAT. Ina sketch digital.png|A heavily outdated full image of Ina by Fire InThe Hole Ina sketch 02.png|Made in 2014 by Fire. Ina sketch new.jpg|A 2017 sketch, primarily for the hair. Ina Sybilla.jpg|Ina as .